darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
264
Jason and Roger have an honest discussion about the upcoming wedding while Barnabas and Willie plan for life after Maggie's death. Synopsis Teaser :My name is Victoria Winters. A tangled web of deception is being spun at Collinwood. Lips have been sealed because the truth will imperil others. But there is one who has brought his devious plans to the point of fruition, and he is determined not to allow anything to happen that might prevent him from achieving his goal. Jason enters the drawing room of Collinwood where Roger pointedly ignores him. Roger starts to leave but not before Jason starts to taunt him, saying that they will soon be brothers-in-law. Roger tells Jason if he can do anything to stop that from happening, he will. Jason laughs in his face. Act I Jason and Roger continue their argument, Jason saying that if anything were going to stop the marriage it would have already happened. Roger tells Jason he will always be his enemy and Jason puts down his drink and tells Roger he has tried to get along with him, but if he wants war, then war he will get. Roger tells Jason he is having papers drawn up to assure that Jason will never take control of the Collins estate and Jason tells him that those papers will never be signed. Roger assures him they will be signed along with other papers that will make sure the wedding never takes place. Roger slams his newspaper down and leaves. Jason takes the paper and chuckles to the empty room. At the Old House, Willie tells Barnabas that all traces of "the Evans girl" are gone. Barnabas mentions he thought he saw a child, but not David outside. Willie tells Barnabas about his remorse over Maggie's death and Barnabas tells him to be careful and make sure he does not step out of line. He tells Willie to go outside and look around because he is certain there is someone out there. Act II Roger shows up at the Old House for an impromptu visit while on an evening stroll. He tells Barnabas that he had to get out of Collinwood and over a drink he tells him that he thinks Jason is forcing Elizabeth to marry him. Barnabas says he is surprised, but that he did think the coupling was odd and without affection. Barnabas inquires to the nature of the blackmail and Roger says he does not know, but it seems to be "something of long standing". Roger tells Barnabas that everyone has tried to talk Elizabeth out of the marriage, and how Carolyn has even planned on marrying the same day to someone who is "undoubtedly one of the most disreputable people in the entire county". Barnabas says he has been trying to mind his own business, but he could talk to Elizabeth. Roger says it would not help and only put Barnabas in a bad position. Barnabas asks if McGuire can be bought off, but Roger does not think so. Barnabas says he will talk to Jason anyway since any transfer of family wealth would involve him and the Old House. Outside, Willie meets Sarah. Act III Sarah tells Willie she is looking for someone to play with and Willie tries to get her to go home. She tells Willie she lives nearby and she has been searching for her parents, but can't find them. She also reveals she has played with David there and Willie tells her no one is supposed to play near the Old House. When asked where she lives, she repeatedly points towards the Old House, despite Willie's protests. When he tries to get her to follow him, she disappears. At Collinwood, Barnabas and Roger arrive and Barnabas suggests looking at the original deeds to see if there might be a codicil that would prevent Jason's control from happening. Roger goes upstairs while Barnabas wanders into the drawing room where Jason is still reading the newspaper. Barnabas tells Jason he has heard about the wedding and hints that it may not be a happy day. Act IV Barnabas and Jason continue their talk, Jason saying it is a chance for Elizabeth to find happiness. Barnabas tells Jason it is none of his business, but that he is concerned with Jason's motives as he may know more about Jason than the others. Jason assumes that Willie has been talking, but Barnabas tells him Willie has said very little, that his objections have to do with their limited contact. Barnabas hints that Jason may have done some things in the past that were illegal and Jason calls his bluff, saying he should call the Sheriff if he is concerned. Jason points out that Barnabas is not exactly a known quantity himself. He has hired Willie, who is a shady character, and is apparently wealthy, but no one knows what Barnabas does for a living - he has no bank accounts, no apparent business interests, yet he is gone every day all day long. He questions how Willie fits in with Barnabas' "business". Jason tells Barnabas he is beginning to interest him. Meanwhile, back at the Old House, Willie is replacing candles when Barnabas returns. He is annoyed that Jason is starting to ask a lot of questions - if he isn't careful, he'll have to be "dealt with". Willie tells him not to worry about Jason and about meeting a strange little girl with no sense of direction. Barnabas seems concerned when Willie tells him that she kept pointing toward the Old House and saying she lived there. Memorable quotes : Jason: All right. Then let me tell you something brother-in-law. I've gone out of my way. I've bent over backwards. I've smiled at you when I should have spat. Now let me tell you, if its an enemy you're after, you've chosen an adversary who never loses. And if you continue to oppose me, you may find yourself hung up on the short end of Collinwood. ---- : Barnabas: My existence has rather... special requirements. ---- : Willie: Barnabas what are we going to do now? : Barnabas: About what? : Willie: Well she's dead...Maggie Evans is dead. : Barnabas: Well there isn't much one can do about it. : Willie: I didn't count on her dying. : Barnabas: Well, no one ever counts on it! But, it happens! ---- : Barnabas: If you really don't want to work for me, you know the alternative, don't you. : Willie: Yeah, I know. : Barnabas: Your life dangles by a thread. Be careful that you don't put too much strain on it. ---- : Willie: I'll try not to think. I'll try not to think who your next victim will be. Dramatis personae * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Dennis Patrick as Jason McGuire → * ← John Karlen as Willie Loomis → * ← Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins → * ← Sharon Smyth as Sarah Collins → Background information and notes Production * This episode features filmed-on-location footage of Roger walking to the Old House at night. Story * GHOSTWATCH: Sarah's ghost appears to Willie. * TIMELINE: 7:30pm: Roger visits the Old House. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone shadow is clearly visible on the curtains of the Old House when Roger first arrives. * Jonathan Frid flubs in a scene with Willie: "Well, there isn't one much can do about it." External links Dark Shadows - Episode 264 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 264 - Unconscience0264